morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Jenkinson
is a character from SeptimoDominusTantibus. ''Created by Xavier and perfected by Jacob, she is an android with the mind of a child, taking every day as a miniature adventure. She is friendly and curious, often clinging to the newer friends she had made in hopes of learning what it means to be human so she can one day understand them better. She's become a fast favourite among other crew members and is developing fast though she still has much to learn. '''Personality' Stella is very much a child in an adults body, though she is slowly learning and adapting she has much to see and understand before she could truly act like an adult. She's carefree, chipper and hyper though with her slow but sure grasp of basic human emotions she's starting to understand how it feels to be happy, sad and such. She creates bonds with people extremely quickly and feels like she's building her own family, often affectionately naming her friends with relative names. Hobbies Stella loves helping out and being included, she often helps Xavier tighten bolts and shine metals. The simple tasks can be a big deal to her. She also enjoys speaking to bugs and making friends, very much a social ever learning being. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes Stella loves bread above all things, even though she's not supposed to eat it. She also loves meeting new people and exploring the ship in general since Xavier tends to keep a close eye on her. Her other favourite food is a mixture of old dirty oil and flies. She also loves bright colours, bugs and warm spaces. Dislikes There isn't a whole lot that she isn't fond of, but sometimes people confuse her and she hates not having straight answers to things. She's not a fan of candy or water, being wet is a big no. She hates the dark. 'Vulnerability/Fears' She's extremely naive as expected, her poor understanding of the world around her makes her more than unequipped for what is to come. She's also easily confused, her lack of human emotion makes her reactions unpredictable and often over the top. Her lack of care for what is going on around her will prove to be dangerous as she gets older. Appearance Physique Stella stands at around 5'7, though she's technically not human her appearance has been styled in the image of Xavier and Jacob. She has pale skin and golden eyes with tiny cogs inside of them, on her forehead she has four smaller eyes, a spider-like feature added by Jacob to her design. She has rusty strawberry blonde hair, usually messily styled though she often goes to her favourite females on board for help with all the girly stuff. Though she physically appears in her prime her body language tells anyone about her true mentality, often skipping around and thinking she's a lot smaller than she actually is. Second Form Only seen in this form if having maintenance on her human body, Stella does have a small copper-based spider robot. This was her original form back when Xavier had first created her in his workshop in Regazya. Attire Usually seen in shades of brown, copper and gold due to her engineer lifestyle stella has a preference to the golden shades rather than shiny reds or greens. She usually wears dresses and skirts to keep cool in the engines as well as boots, heeled or otherwise. She likes necklaces and ribbons however her favourite accessory is her nose chain. She is also seen with what appears to be a regular Black Widow spider however its actually a robot crafted by Christian. Voice Due to her childlike mentality, her voice is high pitched and almost squeaky at times much like a toddler... 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Anything Stella knows is from those around her, Xavier and Jacob being her main input for general knowledge of how the world works as well as the people in it. She's naturally keener to work with information on the oceans, the ship and the engines though she is being taught about the regions and different species' in small chunks. Though it might not be by the hand of a scholar or teacher she still shows capability in learning from outside sources. Other Since she is so child-minded and isn't a fighter her skillset is limited however she has shown herself to have on particular talent if one can call it that. Due to her once being a spider herself she has the ability to communicate with bugs and spiders by clicking her tongue and waving her arms at them. Other than this her capabilities remain on the same level as that of a child 'Roleplay Setting' 'Job/Position' Due to being a creation of Jacob and Xavier she's not entitled to any major jobs or a real rank, however she does assist with general engine maintenance. 'Living area' Stella generally lives alongside Xavier, sometimes she sleeps under boilers and in bizzare but warm spaces. She doesn't cling to physical posessions so she doesn't actually have a trunk of things, just some clothes and basic things that she needs. If she does sleep in a bed its probably inbetween Jacob and Xavier. Biography Background & Storyline Stella's background and storyline can be combined into one section due to the fact she's essentially grown up and developed mainly on Septimo. Birth and Childhood Stella's 'birth' truly begins when she was a spider. Picked up by Xavier for her venoms unique qualities, Xavier fashioned the spider into a robotic device to help with the paralysis in his legs. Though it was not instant, he credits a large part of his recovery to the creature. She remained in her spider form for some time before Xavier moved to the ship, even in her arachnid form she amused many crew members. Her first human form came about as Xavier lost contact with his daughter, looking for something to fill the void he worked to develop a human body for his creation. After months of work he was finally successful, her first body being made in the image of a 13 year old with white hair. Some of the crew knew Stella in this form however it didn't last too long. Xavier was working to develop and improve her but the girl was overwhelmed by all the information given to her at once and as a result malfunctioned and shut down. Teenage and young adult years After the failure of her first prototype, Xavier thought she was beyond repair and gave up for a while. Without him knowing, Jacob began working on a new body for her. This one much older in appearance and generally more complex than Xavier's design. Though he planned to keep it secret Xavier eventually caught wind of Jacob's work and naturally was grateful for his work. The newer body being more polished and working with more efficiency than Xavier's design. Excerpt Relations 'Parents' Jacob Jenkinson '- '''Affectionately known as Jakey, Jacob is her secondary father figure. He brings a dynamic to the position of parent that Xavier lacks. She naturally admires him and is always curious to see what he's working on. She feels close to him due to them both lacking full understandings of human emotions. '''Xavier Descartes '- Her Papi in every way, Xavier is the one she credits as her true dad. She adores him and always turns to him for comfort. She's usually not too far from Xavier's shadow though recently she's started to become more independent and curious. 'Friends' Vincent Perish '- The technical big brother figure, She is always happy to see Vincent be it for the gain of a sandwich and a glass of milk or to watch him train. Vincent provides her with a protective figure to look up to and admire. She's always on the lookout for Cornelius too. '''Raven '- One of the first friendships Stella formed, she adores Raven and though she doesn't get to see her often she always thinks about her. Raven being the first person to tell Stella she could be human, this is something that has stayed with her for some time. '''Christian '''Jenkinson - Christian might be painted as a bad guy to anyone else, however Stella thinks he's pretty neat-o. Due to her childlike nature Christian and her get on exceedingly well, the man even building her a robotic companion for when she gets lonely. She sees him as a uncle figure. Matthew Edwards '- Secondary uncle figure, though she doesn't linger about him as often she still likes to see him and pounce on him from time to time. '''Diana Viccars '- She's a bug, Diana loves bugs. This friendship couldn't be more perfect. '''Meta-information Affectionately known as Abel/Sune to most of the room, RebellionAequitas is one of the founding players from Septimo's date of creation. I made Stella as someone a little fun and quirky to just enjoy when things get a little dark and serious, I hope you all enjoy her. 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.